A Lonely Thanksgiving, or is it?
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Kagome, sad, lonely and depressed thinks she is spending Thanksgiving alone, the holiday that you are suppose to be thankful for your family...However someone she doesnt expects celebrates it with her, making her happy. SessXxKag


Disclaimer: I so don't own... nor do I own Pop Tarts or anything else... FAIL!

* * *

Kagome sighed longingly as she watched a Thanksgiving themed cartoon on her large plasma TV. She flipped the channel uncaringly, only to once again find _another_ Thanksgiving themed cartoon. Deciding to try her luck with the crime shows, she flipped to each of those channels, except every single one was indeed Thanksgiving themed. Frustrated she threw the remote at the wall, sending the batteries flying and into her face. Her left hazel eye twitched in irritation. Sighing in defeat she got up from her little white love seat and turned the TV off, then flopped back onto said love seat.

_Stupid family! I don't want to spend another holiday by myself!_ She silently sobbed in her head.

Annoyed she stood up from her love seat and trudged to the kitchen, to see what Thanksgiving food she had. First she checked her fridge; it was bare, except for a handle of 80% proof Vodka and a gallon of cranberry juice. Then she checked her freezer, it was less bare, with three pints of Strawberry ice cream, a bag of ice, frozen corndogs and some frozen waffles.

_That sounds disgusting… who would add all those things together… eww._

Slapping her feet against the floor as she walked to her cabinets and checked them, they were full of cereal, pancake mix, Pop Tarts, and other breakfast foods, along with a few boxes of macaroni and cheese. She growled and threw a pan at the wall, next to the fridge, effectively making a hole in the wall.

Quietly she slid down her cabinets into a ball, sitting up, her knees were tucked into her chest, and her head resting on her knees, crying silently she sat there.

"Why?!" she sobbed, "I just wanted to spend Thanksgiving with my family, even my friends would've worked!"

She sat there for an hour, before falling asleep, crying.

What seemed like a few minutes to Kagome were in reality two hours, someone was shaking her awake from her troubled dreams. She blinked a few times to get her bearings, when she looked up she saw someone she had _never_ expected to see in her home. Said person had long waist length silky silver hair and intense melted amber eyes. It was her ex-boyfriends' older brother, Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?!" she tried to sound angry, but it only came out in a pitifully hoarse whisper.

"Why are you sitting on your kitchen floor, crying?" he demanded it, more than asked it.

"My aunt, the _bimbo_," she said it with so much disgust it was like a curse word, "She had to invite my family to see her new house and new husband, knowing how much I _hate_ her, knowing I wouldn't go. My family _left_ me here, to celebrate this _fucking_ holiday _alone!_" she didn't know what made her tell him, but she did feel the need to tell _someone._

"Hmm. That isn't a problem then."

"What the fuck? Are you stupid?"

"Kagome," he pointedly looked at her, "Get up, wash your smeared make-up off, get dressed and come with me."

"Go with you where, exactly, Mr. I-Barge-Into-My-Brothers-Ex-Girlfriends-House?"

"Quite the name, did you think of it all on your own?"

"Screw off jackass, you never answered my question!"

"Hmm, so I didn't. To my parents house, you're having dinner with us," Sesshoumaru helped haul Kagome up on her feet by her arm.

"Ok." She spoke meekly, but went to her bedroom to do what he said anyways.

A good ten minutes later she emerged fresh faced and dressed in clean clothes. Softly Sesshoumaru smiled at her and led her to his lime green Porsche. He opened the door for her, then shut it and got into the drivers side.

Several minutes later they arrived at his parents' large mansion. Hesitantly Kagome opened the passenger door and stepped out, feeling the hard cement through her simple blue flip flops, quickly she felt underdressed, but kept her opinion to herself.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was at her side and escorted her to the brown mahogany front doors. They walked past the threshold into the spacious foyer. Kagome was greeted by the warming comforting hugs of Touga and Iziyaoi.

"Oh Kagome honey, it's so good to see you! Oh, look at you, you look so skinny, we need to plump you up!" Iziyaoi spoke to her lovingly.

"Have you not been eating? I am so glad your friend Sango called Sesshoumaru!" Touga spoke as he enveloped Kagome into another bear hug.

"Huh? Sango called Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was confused and it could easily been seen across her face.

"Yes, dear, she did. She said that you were spending Thanksgiving alone, and you would probably end up eating Pop Tarts and Ice cream. That's not a very healthy or filling meal…" Iziyaoi seemed to stare off in space.

"Enough idle talk, would you like something to drink? Champagne, or a beer? My personal favorite is beer…" Touga chuckled as she saw Kagome grimace in disgust.

"I think I'm just fine," she smiled.

"Kagome," said girl turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who called her name, "Why don't you come with me, while mom finishes cooking dinner?" he held his arm out for Kagome to take.

Kagome nodded her head and silently slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to another part of the house, which she assumed was the living room area, since there were several couches and chairs and a large LCD TV.

"Sorry for yelling at your earlier…"

"It's perfectly fine, Kagome," Sesshoumaru graced her with another smile.

"You know, I haven't really seen you smile…"

"Hn," quietly he pulled Kagome in for a warm bear hug, crushing her against him.

Kagome was stunned, but silently she returned the now very welcomed hug, "I've never seen you do that either…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled a little, "Little Miko, there are several things you haven't seen this Sesshoumaru, do or say," his voice seemed to suggest something.

Kagome blushed a deep crimson red, "Oh? Like what?" even through her embarrassment she asked.

"Like this…" his mouth descended down on her plump red lips.

Kagome clung to him with all her strength and kissed him back with passion she didn't know she had towards him.

They pulled apart as the need for air reared its ugly head, "Wow…" was all Kagome could say.

"Indeed, Little Miko, of course, that isn't all," Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"Is there something you want to tell me, but can't, or something?" she was curious.

"Hn. Yes…" he seemed to be debating to tell her whatever it was or not.

"Tell me, please?" she hated to beg, but she really wanted to know.

"Very well. This Sesshoumaru loves you, Kagome," he smiled again and walked into the dining room, leaving her stunned again.

"Wha—Holy hell…A dream come true! Wait, Sesshoumaru!" She chased after him, finally catching up to him she grabbed his arm, unaware that Touga and Iziyaoi were in the room, "I love you to!" she seemed filled with glee.

Sesshoumaru, who maybe had forgotten his parents were in the room leaned down the few inches and kissed Kagome again, except with more passion than before, "Good, my Little Miko. You're mine, now, you will be unable to leave my bed for a week" and large predatory grin spread across his face.

Somewhere in the room someone cleared their throat, the couple turned to look. Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru smirked.

_Tonight is going to be fun_, Sesshoumaru silently thought.

_Ooo goodie… I won't be a virgin after tonight! _Kagome thought gleefully.

_Where are the ear plugs? _Both Iziyaoi and Touga thought together.

With those final thoughts the family sat down for a delicious Thanksgiving dinner.


End file.
